1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting element package and a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Regarding a display device, for example, a technique of displaying a color image using plural sub pixels arranged in a matrix is known. In such a display device, a configuration is known in which LEDs of three colors of R (Red), G (Green), and B (Blue) are made to emit light as sub pixels (for example, see PCT International Publication No. WO2008/047862). The display device described in PCT International Publication No. WO2008/047862 includes plural LED packages each having a red LED, a green LED, and a blue LED arranged therein. The plural LED packages are arranged, for example, in a matrix.
Recently, a display device has been known in which plural sub pixels are driven in a time-division manner. In this display device, an independent pixel is formed between two neighboring pixels, for example, partially using the sub pixels of the two pixels. By driving the sub pixels in this way, a display with higher precision can be made.
In a display device performing a time-division driving operation, elements having a high response speed need to be used as the sub pixels. An LED having a high response speed can be suitably used in the display device performing a time-division driving operation. In the display device performing a time-division driving operation, it is necessary to arrange LEDs with a regular pitch in a single pixel and between neighboring pixels.